KING
King is a female Muay Thai fighter. In the first Art of Fighting, King appears as a CPU-controlled character. She is hired by the criminal Mr. Big to work as a bouncer in his bar. After King is defeated by Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia who were searching for Ryo's kidnapped sister, Yuri, King agrees to help them to find Mr. Big. In Art of Fighting 2, King enters into the King of Fighters tournament in order to win the prize money to pay for an operation for her younger brother, Jan, to regain the use of his legs. As such, Ryo and Robert decide to use the prize money to pay for the operation in gratitude for helping them to find Yuri. In the King of Fighters series, King started out as the leader of the women fighter's team, initally composed of King, Mai Shiranui and Yuri, in '96 Yuri is replaced by Kasumi Todoh and in '98 by Chizuru Kagura. In The King of Fighters '99 Kasumi, Li Xiangfei and Blue Mary join King to complete the team sinc ethe new rules allow for a 4th member. In KoF 2000, King is requested by Yuri to replace her in the Art of Fighting Team, in which she bonds with Ryo, Robert and Ryo's father, Takuma. She returns to the Women Fighters Team in The King of Fighters 2001 with Mai, Hinako Shijou and Li Xiangfei. She was removed from The King of Fighters 2002, but was added as a playable character in the home version from the game as well as in the remake The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match teaming up with Kasumi and Mai. In The King of Fighters 2003, King joins Mary and Mai once again in the Women Fighters Team as the tournament returns to the use of three fighters per team. In The King of Fighters XI, King is once again requested to enter into the tournament with the Art of Fighting Team with Ryo and Yuri as Robert has problems with his organization and Takuma is in a weak state. Takuma pretends to be in a bad state just to make King join Ryo and intensify their relation which has been hinted several times in the series. King has also appeared in The King of Fighters Neowave with the her original team and in The King of Fighters Kyo aiding Kyo Kusanagi and Blue Mary into investigating Geese Howard. Additionally, she has appeared in Capcom vs SNK and Capcom vs SNK 2. Harumi Ikoma has voiced King since her debut. In the anime adaptation from Art of Fighting, King is voiced by Masako Katsuki in Japanese and Sharon Becker in English. She has the following attacks KoF '96-'98 Command moves Slide kick - A ground level kick that moves forward Specials Venom Strike - a long range projectile kicked forward Double Strike - 2 Venom strikes in quick sucession Mirage Kick - A rushing 4 kick combo Tornado Kick - An ascending spinning kick attack Trap Shot - A flash kick, if it connects King performs a series of thrusting kicks into the opponent Suprise Rose - A quick knee into the air followed by downward kicks Desperation moves Illusion Dance - A quick leap backwards with invulnerability frames and a forward leap, if the forward leap connects King goes into a flurry of kicks ending in a flash kick and tornado kicks, light kick version doesnt leap backward Silent Flash - A flash kick(or 4 if performed in hyper mode), if it connects, King does a rising upward kick that hits many times KoF '99-2002 Command moves Hop Kick - A forward knee kick sometimes followed by a dropkick Slide kick - A ground level kick that moves forward Specials Venom Strike - a long range projectile kicked forward Double Strike - 2 Venom strikes in quick sucession Mirage Kick - A rushing 4 kick combo Mirage Dance - A close range unblockable 5 kick combo ending in a slide Tornado Kick - 1 or 2 forward spinning kicks Trap Shot - A creasant kick, if it connects King performs a series of thrusting kicks into the opponent Desperation moves Illusion Dance - A quick leap backwards with invulnerability frames and a forward leap, if the forward leap connects King goes into a flurry of kicks ending in a flash kick and tornado kicks Suprise Rose - A knee kick followed by many descending kicks, if the second part connects King repeats it 3 times before kicking her opponent away KoF 2003-XI Command moves Trap kick - A forward knee, can be followed with a dropkick Sliding kick - Ground level kick that moves forward Specials Top Venom - A venom strike launched at head level Unver Venom - A venom strike launched at foot level Double Strike - 2 venom strikes at body level Tornado Kick - 1 or 2 advancing forward kicks Trap Shot - A crescent kick followed by 14 thrusting kicks, can be supercancelled Desperation moves Illusion dance - A backflip followed by a jump forward, leads into combo finishing in a crescent kick and a tornado kick Silent Flash - 2 rising airborne crescent kicks that hit multiple times Leader Desesperation move Phantom Strike 7 Venom stikes launches in quick sucession at different levels Category:Characters K